Romantic Nonsense
by hereditus
Summary: It's what the title says. It's nonsense and shouldn't be taken as any other.


"Isshiki-san, W-what did you j-just ask me?"

I frantically stood up from my chair as I confront Isshiki Iroha. I gave all my attention to her who was before me.

Isshiki Iroha and I, Yukinoshita Yukino, the two of us were the only ones who were inside the Service Club club room at the moment. No Yuigahama-san, no Hikigaya-kun.. it really was just us two.

Upon hearing my flustered question, Isshiki displayed a playful grin.

Why was I so flustered you ask? Well, this underclassman of mine, Isshiki Iroha had asked me a question that I had not expected to come out of her mouth, not from anybody's even. It clearly took my unprepared self by storm.

"Like I said Yukinoshita-senpai, I'm asking whether or not you like senpai."

Yes, that was what she asked me.

"Where did this come from exactly, Isshiki-san?"

Even with that question of hers, I tried to remain composed.

"Does it matter where it came from, Yukinoshita-senpai?

Isshiki-san gave me a look of ignorance to which I replied with a look mixed of bewilderment and frustration.

"Absolutely." I exclaimed, my arms crossing and my brows straightening in the process.

I sighed heavily and proceeded to give Isshiki-san a sharp stare. I did all of that and yet Isshiki-san seemed unfazed.

"Hey, Yukinoshita-senpai. It's fine. You don't have to stick much to your character, you know." She said with her most laid back expression.

"My... character?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a fanfic, a fanfic! We're in a fanfic, you see!"

A fanfic...

A fanfic, huh.

One where the rules are twisted or completely thrown away. It is where the impossible is given a chance.

"So, are you saying it's fine to break character?"

"Break from the bonds of the original one at least. You don't get the opportunity to get this off of your chest that much often, not in canon anyway."

Isshiki-san casually cleared her throat. "Hey, you do want to take some off, right?" She asked me with wide eyes.

I felt myself involuntarily gulping at that thought..

"So... do you like Senpai or not?" Without any regard to me replying or not, she pressed on.

 _"Do you like Senpai or not?"_

Such a simple question and yet cold sweat were flowing down my cheeks and my throat felt drying up.

 _"Do you like Senpai or not?"_

 _"Do you like Senpai or...?_

 _"Do you like Senpai?"_

That question continued to flood my mind without any sign of it stopping.

A fanfic... restriction removed... I liking Hikigaya...

Is it fine? It's fine, right?

... it should be.

I mean there aren't any older sisters or mothers here, right?

"Y..Yes." Hesistantly, I answered.

"Cool. Hey, Yukinoshita-senpai.. do you want to end up with him?"

Isshiki asked this with a tint of anticipation. From her words

"...what kind of question is that? Of course my answer would be biased."

"I'll assume that as a yes then?"

I, with cheeks too warm and mind too hazy, simply nodded to her.

"Why do you like him?"

Questions right after my answers, Isshiki-san gave me no break.

"Why do you have so many questions?" With that thought, I protested.

"Just answer, senpai. I'm the character assigned to ask and you're the character assigned to answer, okay?" She so nonchalantly said. "Soo.. why do you like Hikigaya Hachiman?"

Amidst the tension that I gave myself, I paused to think of something... tried to think of something anyway.

"I.. I don't think I can translate them in words. Why are you even making me, one who lacks experience about this kind of thing, answer that?"

For the lack of words, I have spilled out many just to have an excuse about it.

I wasn't lying though.

This affection of mine, how could I casually put them into words?

 _"Why did you fall for that person? "What makes your feelings for that person not die and instead bloom?"_

If one was asked these kinds of questions and one had wanted to go the easy way out, they will answer "You don't need a reason to fall in love." or something of that sort.

I could've used that easy way... but I didn't want to. It'll just leave a bad aftertaste in my mouth if I did.

... Love is a difficult feeling to understand.

Is that the same for you too, Hikigaya-kun?

"So Yukinoshita-senpai doesn't know how to put it into words... that or she doesn't want to put it into words." As if making a list of her items to buy in the convenience store, Isshiki Iroha uttered those words into the thin air before her.

"Hey, are you... going to ask more?" I asked with unease.

Upon hearing me, Isshiki-san raised her brows but soon heaved a sigh.

"No more, Senpai. I think you had enough... or maybe do you want me to go on? I still have more questions, you know." Along with that question she gave me was a grin on her face that was teasing as I had ever seen it.

"Ah.. eh... no, let's stop. I've had enough as you said."

"Ehhh... too bad. Hmm whatever, I've got enough to show to him anyway. I'm going now. Take care, senpai."

With a satisfied expression on her face, Isshiki headed toward the clubroom's door.

And while she was at it, she showed me her phone.

With her actions, I reminded myself with what she said just now.

 _"I've got enough to show to him anyway."_

.

 _Ah, I screwed up._ _  
_

Not wasting anymore time, I shouted the loudest I can so I can get her attention back.

"Wait! What's with the sudden unfair twist at the end?"

Thankfully she did turn back.

"I'm just joking, Senpai. My phone's off so please relax. See?"

Isshiki Iroha proceeded to show me her phone.

It was true. It was actually turned off.

I couldn't help heave a sigh, whether it was of relief or defeat I don't know.

"I got you good there though. Well this is truly the goodbye, okay?"

The door shut closed as Isshiki-san's figure had banished behind it. As the light footsteps of hers gradually disappeared, I finally relaxed my tensed up posture.

"Don't... joke around like that."

With my heartbeat that was running fast for who knows how long and all the worry Isshiki Iroha had gave me in just the span of mere seconds, I felt myself an upcoming headache.

"...what a meddlesome underclassman." I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Hmm... maybe I should've had asked Yui-senpai first instead?"

* * *

A/N

Hey, not minding the plot at all was actually pretty relaxing.

Thank God, it's holiday today.


End file.
